A betrayal in the family
by IsummonDemonsinyourcloset
Summary: There are 12 council seats. Valentine Morgenstern sits head of it. Clary runs into a Jace in town and loses herself in romance. But should a respectable 16 year-old continue with her romantic devices? Especially when this boy is older than her and his family is in a feud with hers. M for swearing, liquor and sexual content. Clace, Sizzy, Wessa and Jem/Clary don't ask me!


**A betrayal in the family**

**Prologue: Tradition**

In Idris, it has been tradition for century's that the men fight the demons and the women, well to put it bluntly, the women reproduce. The women carry on the Shadowhunter families. And honestly, it's because of this tradition that there are only a small number of Nephilim left. And because of that girls are married and give birth young. As young as 15. Almost as young as Cecily Herondale, my friend. It was true. These days I did have a couple 'Undesirable' friends. Maia Roberts, a werewolf. Tessa Starkweather, a shape-changing Shadowhunter. Sophie Collins and Bridget Daly, Mundanes. And Simon Lewis, a Vampire that could walk in daylight. He had been my best friend before he had been turned. I honestly didn't care what Alicante thought of Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. But because I had to keep my father happy I also had some 'Respectable' Shadowhunter friends. Isabelle Lightwood. Ella and Cecily Herondale. Aline Penhallow. Emma Carstairs. Jessamine Lovelace. I was one of the few 16 year-old girls who was not content with her fate. Aunt Amalia said that I had a sharp tongue and that I was stubborn. And that wasn't what a lady was supposed to be like. Or at least, Jessamine said that a lady was supposed to "_Graciously preside over our lovely homes, to decorate them in a manner that is pleasing to our husbands. To uplift and comfort them with our gentle and angelic presence." _Mind you, she didn't look gentle, or uplifting when she said that.

Aunt Amalia had always been like a mother to me, after all my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, my actual mother, was the second last in her family and there was a lot of politics to handle. I hardly ever saw her because of it. My father was caring enough for the first few years of my life but when Aunt Amalia stepped down from the council seat he had to take it. Thankfully the Graymark's, who lived further into town, were kind. Amatis and Luke took me and Jonathon in. But once he was old enough, he joined my father in the affairs of the council. Then, Luke's father died, so he had to take his family's council seat. So then it was just me, Amatis and Amatis' husband Stephen Herondale. That was how I met Ella and Cecily Herondale, his nieces. Their brothers Jonathon and William, were always with Will's father, Edmund, training so I never met them. Except when I was 12 Aunt Amalia died, and at her funeral I met William. He was a blue eyed, black haired dazzlingly handsome boy of 13 who I went home and eagerly told my friends about. Theresa Starkweather, seemed particularly interested in him. When I was 13, Jessamine Lovelace's parents died in the great fire of Alicante. The one that killed a fifth of Alicante's population. And she had to take the Lovelace's council seat at 13. Maryse Youngblood had taken pity on her and left her own to train Jessamine. Then she married Robert Lightwood after she had their third child, Max Lightwood. So the Blackwell's took over that place on the council.

That's how I met Tatiana Blackthorn, sister to Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood (Cousins of Isabelle Lightwood), a girl who was a stereotype to being married young. As far as I know she had no control whatsoever over her life. Benedict Lightwood, her father, married her off to Rupert Blackthorn when she was 15. By the time she was 18 (I was 14) they had a two year-old son, Matthew. The Blackthorn's took over the Aldertree council seat when Daniel Aldertree, the last of his family, died. Tatiana was rarely seen. When I was 15, Gideon Lightwood broke with the Clave and ran away to elope with my Mundane friend Sophie Collins. I felt happy and quite guilty, because I had been the one to introduce them to each other. That day the news of Sophie and Gideon was delivered by our neighbour Emma Carstairs, one of the best secretly strained Shadowhunter's and a huge gossip. She was the daughter of Elias and sister of James, who had a strange sickness due to his mother being very sick when she was pregnant with him. Emma hated not being able to fight. In fact, her whole family did, even James who couldn't fight very well, because of his sickness, and had become _Parabatai _with Will Herondale when I was 14. In fact, I think he hated it the most. He was one of the most sweetest boys I had ever met. My dad liked him too.

That was the year that I first went into town with Amatis. While at a weapons shop, where Amatis was buying a long sword for Stephen, I met Aline Penhallow. Aline was head of a group, secretly training girls to fight. I eagerly joined, knowing that this had been going for at least 3 years and I was sorely behind. I still wanted to learn. Charles Branwell, a red-headed boy, who was a 4 times removed cousin of mine and worked at the cake shop in town, cause he couldn't get a job anywhere else, once walked in on us, while delivering cupcakes for Elise Penhallow's (Aline's aunt) birthday. And just like _that _he was in on it. He did real, professional Shadowhunter training so he knew a lot of stuff we didn't. On my 16th birthday, while in the Verlac's (A less 'regal' Shadowhunter family who lived next door and often lent me their horse, Wayfarer) shed tending to Wayfarer, Jonathan Wayland caught me off guard and kissed me. And I don't mean an innocent kiss on the cheek or hand that any gentleman would do. I mean full on-the-lips-tongue-in-my-mouth kiss. Of course, with all that going on, my training kicked in and I beat the crap outta him. He went home to his father with a bruise on his cheek, a black eye, a fractured knee cap, a broken nose and a broken arm. And being the woos he is (And after the fact that I threatened him not to tell I beat him up) he told his dad he got in a fight with some Mundanes. Of course, his father was very proud.

The girls were proud of me and Charles congratulated me for beating him up in a dress. After that we started some harmless flirting. It wasn't exactly incest seeing as though he was 4 times removed. Isabelle gave me some gear that a friend who was in with us had made for her. It fit nicely and Isabelle told me I looked "Sexy". At the time I honestly didn't know what that meant. I liked it. I liked how free I felt in it. One of the young Mundane girls in our group, Bridget Daly, showed me a book that had pictures of women wearing gear. It seemed like long ago, the men had let women fight by their side. Then a few days after that, my father locked me in my room while I was asleep. He'd also put a rune on my window that I couldn't open or smash. Our maid, Agatha, gave me my meals as requested by my father. I was solitary, most of the time contemplating screaming. On the fourth day I woke to the sound of shouting. When I looked out my window there was a mob in front of our house, demanding my release. And that leads us to today. Day 5 of the mob. My father hasn't replied and Clarissa Morgenstern is still a prisoner.

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated on a lot of my other fic's and now I'm updating this one, but my high school is maddening and there are TOO MANY FREAKING ASSIGNMENTS! Anyways, please review and I'd really like some constructive criticism not "Please update!" no offence to those of you who do leave those kinds of reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**Yours Truly, Gemma! (:!**


End file.
